


Яблоки

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: sige_vic</p>
    </blockquote>





	Яблоки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: sige_vic

Настоящий офицер Звездного флота должен быть готов к исполнению любого, даже самого неожиданного и непредсказуемого приказа капитана. Его действия должны быть четко отработаны, носить оперативный и эффективный характер. Всегда. 

И это было крайне неудовлетворительно.

В настоящий момент Спок чувствовал себя недостойным звания коммандера, первого помощника и офицера по науке. К огромному огорчению и стыду, в его базе данных не было никакой достойной информации о том, как следует правильно выбирать яблоки и, как следствие, — убедительных доводов, почему не стоит покупать тот или иной сорт. Конечно же, логические выводы могли бы принести некоторую пользу, но хаотичные действия капитана окончательно сбили вулканца с толку. 

Вот уже два часа, шесть минут и тридцать пять секунд они, в прямом смысле этого слова, бегали по фруктовому рынку на Проксимусе-6 и пытались купить злосчастные яблоки. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что капитан хотел купить все, а Спок — лишь разрешенный на планете лимит в три килограмма.

— Капитан, может, купим эти? — как можно более тактично осведомился Спок, наблюдая за активно нюхающим яблоки капитаном.

— Эти? Почему эти? — Джим схватил с лотка яблоко, на которое указал Спок.

Спок пожал плечами.

— Фрукты, в состав которых входят пигменты класса флавоноидов, определяющие желтую окраску, показались мне наиболее аппетитными.

Кирк поморщился.

— Мне как-то зелененькие больше нравятся. 

— Насколько я могу судить, капитан, вам нравятся «зелененькие» яблоки земных сортов, мы ничего не можем сказать об их эквиваленте на Проксимусе-6. Быть может, они не обладают нужными вам вкусовыми характеристиками.

Глаза Кирка засияли.

— Ты абсолютно прав, Спок. Нужно их попробовать.

Джим уже потянулся за очередным манящим его яблоком, но Спок вовремя успел перехватить подозрительный фрукт.

— Капитан, ваши действия нелогичны и могут вам навредить, — наставительно сообщил он.

Позволить капитану пробовать фрукты, не прошедшие карантин и тщательную антибактериальную обработку, Спок никак не мог. Возможно, яблоки таили в себе угрозу здоровью и жизни капитана. А следовательно, являлись прямыми врагами первого помощника.

— Да брось, Спок, — отмахнулся Джим, — ничего со мной не случится. 

В его глазах мелькнула хитринка.

— К тому же альтернатив все равно нет. Если я не узнаю, какие они на вкус, мы будем покупать все подряд.

Однако логичный мозг Спока немедленно отыскал альтернативу. Спок печально оглядел уходящие в бесконечность фруктовые ряды и сделал единственно логичную в данной ситуации вещь. Внутренне собравшись, он сам откусил маленький кусочек яблока.

— Ну, как? — заинтересованно спросил капитан.

— Признаков отравления я не чувствую, — отрапортовал Спок, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. — Возможно, позже…

Джим Кирк замахал руками.

— Какие они на вкус, Спок?

— Я бы отметил в них переизбыток фруктозы.

— Такие сладкие? — Джим картинно сморщил нос. — Ладно. — Он схватил с другого лотка яблоко совершенно невообразимого лимонного оттенка. — А как насчет этого?

— Здесь содержание простых сахаров более сбалансировано, но меня настораживает степень зрелости плода и соотношение толщины кожицы фрукта и мякоти, которое составляет...

— Понятно, — откладывая в сторону отбракованное яблоко, сообщил Джим, — может, все-таки перейдем к зеленым? Смотри, Спок, эти должны быть то, что надо!

Спок осуждающе покачал головой — тяга Джима Кирка к зеленому цвету представлялась ему совершенно нелогичной. 

— Как я и предполагал, ощущается повышенная концентрация витамина С, — сказал он после неизбежной дегустации капитанского фаворита.

— Значит, кисленькие? — возликовал Джим Кирк. — Тогда берем.

— Нет, не берем, капитан. Я не могу утверждать, что органолептические характеристики представленного сорта покажутся вам оптимальными, — запротестовал Спок. — И мне не хотелось бы получить выговор за дезинформацию. 

— В таком случае остается только одно! — решительно заявил Джим Кирк.

И прежде чем Спок успел узнать, в чем состоит суть гениальной концепции капитана, тот прислонился губами к его губам.

Пауза продлилась почти минуту, на это же время избавив мозг Спока от всех посторонних мыслей.

— Я так и думал, что мне понравится! — наконец, отстраняясь от вулканца, вынес свой вердикт Джим Кирк.

Спок был вынужден с ним согласиться. Новая система проведения экспертизы качества фруктов была революционно новаторской и не соответствовала ни одному известному Споку нормативу. Но стоило признать, содержала неоспоримые преимущества. 

— Не спешите делать скоропостижные выводы, капитан, — глядя на чрезвычайно довольного жизнью Джима Кирка, сообщил Спок. — Предложенный вами способ анализа разрушил сформированную нами ранее систему определения качества фруктов. А потому статистически верный вывод мы сможем получить только после того, как повторим всю дегустацию вашим методом.

Спок еще раз оглядел фруктовые ряды и, кажется, начал жалеть, что рынок на Проксимусе-6 такой маленький.


End file.
